Warriors my Prides
by toklo123seek
Summary: Instead of clans its prides, Starclan is Moonpride, and there are only two prides, Treepride and Mountainpride. The clan leader names don't end with star instead moon example:Firestar-Firemoon
1. Prides

Characters:

Treepride:

Leader: Tallmoon-Golden tabby tom with long agile legs *five lives left*

Deputy: Stormheart- Dark gray almost black tom, strong and skilled

Medicine Cat: Spottedleaf- Beautiful calico she-cat(I know this a cat from the series but my sister's friend couldn't think of a name)

apprentice: Foxpaw

Warriors:

Sky- White tom with black tipped ears, tail, claws, and nose(Oh I forgot to mention some of these cats only have one word in their name, but they all start out with the apprentice word 'paw' and leaders have 'moon')

apprentice: Forestpaw

Ravenclaw- black tom with long lean legs

Brownleaf- white tom with brown and cream splotches

Whitetip- cream colored she-cat with one white tipped ear

Leafshadow- light brown tabby tom

apprentice: Adderpaw

Apprentices:

Adderpaw- Russet-red tom with black paws and underbelly

Forestpaw- light gray she-cat

Foxpaw- red she-cat with white tipped tail

Queens:

Dawn- Dark reddish brown she-cat, stubborn

kits: Starkit- adopted rouge kit, long white fur with dark star shape on his face

Rainwater- Beautiful silver tabby she-cat, expecting Sky's kits

Elders:

Palepelt- pale cream colored she-cat

Stumpytail- Dusky brown tom with a missing tail due to a past fight

Mountainpride:

(all cats have long fur in mountainpride)

Leader: Silverwish- Silver tabby she-cat *nine lives left*

Deputy:none, Silvermoon is yet to pick one since only recently she became leader

Medicine Cat: Copperstone- copper colored tom, with white underbelly

Warriors:

Owlfeather- Dark grayish brown tom

Sandfur- Light sandy colored she-cat

Coldbreeze- Dark almost black she-cat

Claw- Shallow gray tom with black tail tip, claws, and ears, is Copperstone's brother

Birdsoul- Silver white she-cat, former rouge

Shadowtalon- Black tom with bright yellow eyes

apprentice: Palepaw

Graywing- dark gray she-cat

Falconflight- dark brown tabby tom

apprentice: Darkpaw

Apprentices:

Palepaw- albino tabby tom, though you can see sandy colored stripes and sand tinted pelt, red-pink eyes

Darkpaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Queens:

none

Elders:

Freshsnow- Old white she-cat


	2. First Gathering

**The full moon climbed up the night sky, the objects below were hinted silver, white, and light brown from its rays. Dark clouds blanketed lightly around it, becoming a dusky brown. As one of those clouds shifted slightly, cats' eyes then illuminated through the darkness.**

Palepaw stretched each paw forward with a graceful stance, he bounded in long strides, in a desperate attempt to catch up to the warriors, his mentor, Shadowtalon, lurked ahead and was unseen in the jostle of cats. He flattened his ears against his head as rough winds seeped through the clouds. The gathering place was only a few tree-lengths away. His paws ached from the continuous runs, so he finally sunk back into a light walk, his paws placed closely together as he was unsure of this new envirment. The spruce and fir trees were well away, and now an unkown sensation of oak sap fulfilled the lost scents of pines. Finally, the clearing came into view, the large hollow was basked in moonlight, the hard cold stone that surrounded it silver, the vulnerable sides of the oaks and birches reflected a gold. The moon appeared directly above it, the leaves on the treetops tipped silver. Many figures appeared among the roots of the trees. Soon patterns of gold, gray, and brown took shape among the pelts. Palepaw set his paws into the warm sand, providing as the floor of the hollow. The cats were all set in groups, Falconflight and Graywing sat near a group of warriors, they looked well introduced, for they didn't hesitate to talk. He scimmed his eyes through the dense forest of cats, his red-pink optics searching curiously. He easily plowed through the glistening camp, his strange eyes glancing over the layer of pelts surrounding the clearing.

A lean tom spyed him, he was a light brown tabby with a white underbelly. The tom stood before him his amber eyes eyeing him curiously, "So your one of the new apprentices that rumors Mountainpride sound pleased to announce?" Palepaw nodded his head lightly, not sure if he should speak, "Yes. I'm Palepaw, the other's my brother, Darkpaw." He muttered through his teeth his broad shoulders tensing. The tabby glanced at the young apprentice, and nodded gently. The tom bent over putting his eyes in contact with the apprentice. "I'm Leafshadow, a warrior of Treepride." Palepaw smirked his teeth shown slightly, "Warrior? Your kidding me those small, relaxed shoulders, that thin body!" A low chuckle escaped Palepaw's jaws. Leafshadow stepped back his ears twitching at the insult, he pulled his teeth back in a snarl, and then relaxed, "You may think that now, but I can beat you within a second, your unexperienced. Plus that attitude, it'll be your death." He shuddered at the brown tom's accusation, and swirled around walking away from the tom. He padded towards the other apprentices, he kept his head high in an attempt to appear superior, though his age. The other apprentices was a small red she-cat, a light gray she-cat about the same age but slightly bigger than the other, then there was a russet-red tom with a black paws and stomach. He bowed his head to the other apprentices as he spoke, "I'm Palepaw." The red she-cat inclined her head, white tipped tail laying over her paws, "I'm Foxpaw, Treepride's medicine cat apprentice." The tom cat glanced at Palepaw crossly, "I'm Adderpaw, and this over here is Forestpaw." He pointed his tail at the gray she-cat, she glared at the tom cat as she claimed, "I think I can say my own name." Forestpaw and Adderpaw glared each other angrily. Palepaw guessed the reason easily, siblings.

The leaders climbed the high rock where all gatherings where announced, a long-legged golden tabby tom sat next to Silvermoon, his amber gaze glancing over the pride cats. He cleared his throat and echoed his voice among the shining hollow, "Treepride's fairing well, the disasterous sickness has passed, but it has taken lives, beloved Thistlethorn, one of our elders, passes due to this tragedy."

His voice rung through the cats, "But, Whitetip managed to make it through, though she was unable to attend the gathering due to where her illness left her. I have great news, last night out medicine cat apprentice recieved word from Starclan!" The eyes below glimmered with relief and wonder. Foxpaw lifted her head proudly. "The prey has gone well, and a quantity of catmint has started to grow near the stream," The golden tom turned his optics to Copperstone, the Mountainpride medicine cat. "I'm giving you permission to cross into our territory, everyone needs it when leaf-bare is so close to arriving." Copperstone nodded his ginger head gratefully, "Thank you, I'll use it well, Tallmoon." Tallmoon nodded, and turned his head to Silvermoon, in signal for her to tell her share. She nodded to the elderly tom as she lifted her head, her blue optics glancing among the cats. "Mountainpride thankfully, evaded the tragedy that struck Treepride, our prey isn't plentiful as I would like to say, but more than enough to support us until new-leaf." She spyed Darkpaw and Palepaw, inclining her head towards them, pointing them out, "These are our new apprentices, Palepaw and Darkpaw, they will be honored warriors. They will have their father's strength and their mother's will."

She backed down, signaling the meetings end. The prides parted and followed their leaders back to the territories.


	3. Play Fight!

**I realized i wasn't writing any author notes and i apoligize for that, but I also want to say don't blame me if a word is spelt wrong. I'm using wordpad so it doesn't tell me if its supposed to be spelled this way or that way.**

**I also want to inform you that I will be switching POV between Palepaw and Adderpaw. Oh and one more thing, whenever i use **'**these**'** instead of **"**these**" **it's a thought.**

**Thank You.**

* * *

Palepaw's POV

* * *

Palepaw's small body lurched through the crowd of cats as they retreated to their camps, Silvermoon was waiting by the parting in the thick undergrowth, her eyes were like two glowing, blue dapples on the now dark clearing.

The prides gathered in their groups, and each head off in seperate directions.

Palepaw never realized the difference in the territories. The oaks' groves were full of soft comfortable ground, Palepaw smirked at the sight. Streams of thoughts running through his head,'those soft-pawed wimps are as worthless as kittypets!' He sneered at the group, only few sustained mucle, but mainly long agile legs.

He updated his pace from a prance to a soft trot, and raced to Shadowtalon's side, "Shadowtalon?" The albino tabby waited for his mentor to acknowledge him, "Palepaw, what is it." As usual, his mentor's voice was stern and lost no cut to the tone.

Palepaw stood his gaze, in the normal attempt to show no weakness to his mentor, "Why do we just own the slopes... when we could easily take this territory from these kittypets?" He sneered. The large black tom looked at him crossly, "You should never show such disrespect to the other pride, they are as strong as us in their own way." Palepaw just turned away, not waiting for another statement to breach the tom's mouth. He sped ahead keeping pace with most of the warriors. Darkpaw, his brother, was just ahead. Darkpaw was at Owlfeather's side, his mentor.

Palepaw strained his legs even more to keep pace with his brother. He finally stood next to the dark brown tabby tom, which he would look like if it weren't for his strange coloration.

* * *

Adderpaw's POV

* * *

Adderpaw joined his siblings as they trailed out of the rocky clearing. Forestpaw was beside Foxpaw, gossiping along about the days events. His eyes rolled as he watched the two blabber. "Do you to say anything beside, 'someone said this' and 'someone said that' ..." He continued. His two sisters starred at him for a moment then faced eachother again."He says we blabber..." Forestpaw whispered into Foxpaw's ears. Foxpaw chuckled quietly, only for the sound of her voice to be whipped away by wind.

Soon they reached the main part of the forest. Most light was concealed in this area, as the thick canopy prevented but some strands of sunlight to flow in.

Adderpaw looked ahead through his dark green eyes, the shrub-bound camp was only a few fox-lengths away. Goldenmoon slid under a barbed bush, the rest of the pride mimicking his move. Soon Adderpaw reached a clearing of trees, he looked around quickly to find Starkit.

His adopted brother was coiled up against Dawn's flank, fast asleep.

(**I know it may be a weird time to put in a note but I have some special information about Starkit, he has a very strong connection with Moonpride (starclan), though only Adderpaw really knows it. Also Starkit has trouble with words and is often silent, don't blame me for spelling mistakes like "Fosspaw" thats how Starkit says Foxpaw's name) **Adderpaw successfully did the hunting crouch, and silently snuck up behind the kit. When he was only a few feet away from the small kit, he made one small glitch on being COMPLETLY silent, and Starkit's ears flung up focusing on what was behind him. The kit shook himself, waking from sleep's daze.

He concentrated his eyes on Adderpaw, and flung himself forward, releasing a squeak which probably would have been a hiss if it wasn't for his age and speaking problem.

Rainwater watched from the nursery, along with Dawn and they both looked amused at the sight.

Starkit pinned Adderpaw and grasped his shoulder, flailing his head back and forth.

Foxpaw approached and Starkit released Adderpaw, wracking on his back, throwing himself back and forth as he tumbled whining, "Fosspaw! He huwrt mwe!" The kit fakely wailed, Adderpaw sat up, glaring a fake aggressive look at the kit, as he sarcasticly replied, "Yes, I so hurt you, I see blood everywhere." Everyone chuckled, and Foxpaw walked over to Starkit, also talking sarcastic, "Let me look at your DEADLY wounds." Then she nuzzled her muzzle close to the kit's ear as she whispered something too quiet for Adderpaw to hear. Starkit gave a quick nod, as he gave Adderpaw a death glare. Adderpaw felt scvared at the wicked look in its eyes. He backed up a little, the kit approaching slowly. Suddenly Starkit charged the fastest the kit could go, and Adderpaw flung himself around as the kit howled a playful war cry, They continued the chase until they both gave up and grabbed their share of the fresh-kill pile.

* * *

Sorry for this chapter being so short but I promise I'll write another one, but please review i havn't gotten a single reveiw and i would atleast like to know that people are reading my story.

I'll only post another chapter if I get atleast one reveiw deal?

Ok hope to write again soon and please tell me if i need to add more things to it to make it better, and also i need some suggestions for Rainwaters kits

if you post a kit, please give name, gender, and how it looks and please use their parents details:

Rainwater: silver tabby she-cat___Sky: white tom with black claws and nose, and black tipped tail and ears

THANK YOU

please post


End file.
